Mais que um gato
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco] Harry não tem dinheiro para comer, sua vida esta cada vez mais difícil. Até que um gato estranho e cheio de atitude entra na sua vida. [baseado no conto O Gato de Botas]


Fanfic baseada no conto dos Irmãos Grimm - O Gato de Botas

* * *

**Mais que um gato**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Era um rapaz honesto e bem apessoado, mas não tinha dinheiro. Na verdade passava muitos dias com apenas uma refeição, e quando isso acontecia dois dias seguidos era muito. Mas mesmo com os problemas que passava Harry nunca deixou de ser um bom homem.

Sua sorte parecia que estava prestes a mudar quando recebeu uma informação de que o Conde Sirius Black, seu padrinho, havia falecido deixando todos seus bens para ele.

Apesar de desconhecer esse padrinho, o rapaz sentiu-se exultante com a informação já que isso significava que sua vida poderia finalmente começar a mudar.

Foi até o mercado central que ficava próximo ao castelo e após conversar com os advogados que o procuraram descobriu que quando seus pais morreram Sirius o criaria, mas caiu do cavalo poucos dias depois entrando em coma.

Já agradecia a sua boa sorte, pois não teria o que comer quando começou uma briga interminável com os parentes de seu padrinho.

A família de Black não o reconhecia como legitimo herdeiro, na verdade Harry era um ninguém em termos de hierarquia social, mas não imaginava que isso poderia ser um problema já que era parte do testamento de Sirius, mas após uma longa batalha Harry perdeu todos os direitos da herança sendo jogado novamente na rua.

Sua história parecia uma novela, e das bem ruinzinhas. Assim que os pais morreram foi acolhido, de mal grado, pela irmã da mãe, mas ao completar quinze anos foi expulso de casa e nos últimos quatro anos vivia como podia. Fazia bicos, arranjava algum trocado, mas não era o suficiente para arranjar uma casa.

No dia que perdeu tudo de novo encontrou um lindo gato branco sendo machucado por crianças maldosas. Após afugentá-las pegou o animal e cuidou de suas feridas, repartiu o pouco que tinha adotando-o como sua família de quatro patas.

Com seus cuidados o gato branco ficava mais forte e em pouco tempo se recuperou completamente. Durante os dias em que cuidava do animal Harry conversava, contava sua história, as coisas que aconteceram em sua vida e o que podia oferecer. Elogiava seu pelo macio, seus olhos de cor cinza tão diferentes dos outros gatos e sorria carinhoso.

- É pouco, - disse o rapaz – mas se quiser ficar comigo sempre repartirei tudo com você.

Terminou fazendo carinho no gato que ronronava.

Um dia depois de fazer alguns trabalhos para o pescador local, Harry comprara atum e um pouco de carne. Dormiam na floresta e em algumas noites ficava muito frio, mas conseguiam se virar bem.

Serviu o gato branco com o atum que comprara e enquanto comiam uma voz o assustou:

- Vou resolver nosso problema! – uma voz ronronada falou.

Harry arregalou os olhos enquanto procurava o dono daquelas palavras. Em momento algum pensou em olhar para o seu pequeno gato, mas quando a voz falou outra vez não teve escolha se não olhar para o animal que parecia sorrir.

- Não nasci para viver assim, então vamos resolver esse problema logo.

- Mas... Como isso é possível? Você é apenas um gato! – Harry disse assustado.

- Apenas um gato!? Que disparate! – respondeu o gato evidentemente irritado – Sou muito mais do que um mero gato, eu sou especial.

- Bem isso eu vejo, - respondeu Harry não querendo ofender o seu pequeno companheiro – mas isso quer dizer que você é de raça?

- DE RAÇA? – o grito saiu com um chiado enquanto os pelos das costas do gato se eriçavam – Vou lhe mostrar o que é "de raça" moleque atrevido.

Dizendo isso pulou no tronco onde Harry estava sentado e arranhou suas mãos olhando-o duro. O rapaz arfou ao sentir as garras em sua pele, mas achou graça do comportamento peculiar e não conseguiu ficar irritado.

- Tudo bem senhorzinho – falou o moreno divertido – e como pretende dar um jeito na nossa situação?

- Primeiro você vai caçar um coelho e me dar um par de botas, minhas patas estão me matando. – falou o gato se esticando no chão.

- Não era você, senhor gato, que deveria caçar?

- Onde já se viu um ser especial e perfeito como eu caçando como um mero animal. Lógico que não, que ideia absurda. – respondeu contrariado fechando os olhos – Vá e volte logo. Vou tirar uma soneca enquanto espero.

Suspirando Harry levantou e já que não tinha jeito, foi fazer o que seu gato mandara. Apesar de achar que estava ficando louco. Devia ter começado a alucinar devido ao tempo que passara sozinho.

Demorou em conseguir prender um coelho na sua sacola, mas quando finalmente conseguiu prendeu-o bem firme. Comprou um par de botas pretas bem pequenas para seu gato exigente e retornou.

Assim que chegou o gato pulou de pé surpreendendo mais ainda Harry e calçou as botas sorrindo.

- Ficaram perfeitas. – comentou.

Sem esperar resposta saiu com a sacola e deu inicio ao seu audacioso plano.

Foi ao castelo do Rei Arthur e pedindo audiência foi levado ao salão do trono. Encontrou o Rei sentado atendendo alguns aldeões e quando foi sua vez curvou-se com perfeição.

- Sua majestade, – falou o gato – venho em nome do Marques Potter para lhe ofertar este singelo presente.

Quando o rei viu o belo coelho acenou com a cabeça e pediu que enviasse seus agradecimentos ao Marques.

Escolhera o nome na hora, mas achava que combinava bem com Harry. Voltou e contou ao rapaz o que havia se sucedido.

- Isso não foi uma boa ideia. E quando o Rei descobrir que não sou Marques nenhum? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Deixei de ser frouxo homem – falou o gato zangado – Faça o que eu mando e tudo ficara bem. Amanhã deve caçar novamente.

- Outro coelho? – perguntou.

- Claro que não! Precisamos surpreender o Rei. Trago algo gostoso.

No dia seguinte Harry fez como fora mandado e caçou duas perdizes que foram levados ao Rei pelo gato. E assim se sucedeu durante quase dois meses.

Quando levou o último presente ao Rei o gato descobriu que o monarca faria um passeio com o filho mais velho para ver como estava o andamento do reino. Apesar de acelerar seus planos, o pequeno gato branco era muito inteligente e resolveu esse problema.

No dia seguinte levou Harry para uma lagoa e mandou que tirasse as roupas e entrasse na água.

- Mas é lógico que não! Esta fazendo muito frio, não irei fazer nada disso. – respondeu o jovem irritado.

- Faça o que eu mando, já estamos na reta final dos meus planos. – respondeu.

- Não me importa, estou cansado disso e não vou tirar a roupa.

O gato ficou irritado e pulou em Harry lhe rasgando as roupas com violência, mas sem machucar o jovem. Quando terminou seu trabalho Harry estava praticamente nu e horrorizado olhando para o gato branco.

- Da próxima vez faça o que eu mando. – falou juntando o que restava das roupas agora jogadas ao chão – Agora vai entrar na água ou vou ter que te mostrar o que acontece quando não me obedece de novo?

Não foi necessário repetir novamente. Entrou na água fria e esperou.

O pequeno animal escondeu as roupas e ao avistar a carruagem real aproximando-se deu continuidade em seu plano.

- Por favor, ajudem o Marques Potter. – gritou fazendo a carruagem parar.

O Rei olhou-o pela janela e reconhecendo o gato branco que sempre o levava caças.

- Mas o que aconteceu jovem gato? – perguntou o Rei.

- Majestade, o Marques Potter foi assaltado. Levaram-lhe tudo, até a roupa do corpo. Para não ser visto entrou no lago.

- Que horror! – exclamou o rei – Filho, por favor, ajude o Marques.

Desceu da carruagem um jovem alto e bem apessoado que seguiu o gato até o lago. Chegando lá o rapaz curvou-se levemente para Harry.

- Muito prazer Marques Potter. Sou o Príncipe Ronald. Sinto muito pela sua situação. – falou com a voz grossa – Temo não ter muito para lhe oferecer, mas, por favor, coloque essa capa e nos acompanhe. O levaremos até sua propriedade.

Harry gelou, mas o gato veio em seu auxilio novamente.

- É muita bondade jovem Príncipe. Indicarei o caminho para o cocheiro e irei à frente para avisar que o Rei nos fará uma visita. Espero que almocem conosco.

- Será um prazer gato – respondeu Ronald educado.

Sem ter o que fazer Harry seguiu o príncipe para a carruagem e torceu para que tudo acabasse bem.

Enquanto isso o pequeno gato branco correu na frente e ao encontrar trabalhadores avisou:

- O Rei vai passar por aqui e se lhes perguntar de quem são essas terras devem falar que pertencem ao Marques Potter. – falou serio – Caso não façam o que digo, cuidarei pessoalmente para que sofram muito antes de morrerem.

Os pobres aldeões ficaram com medo do pequeno gato, talvez por seus olhos brilharem como facas gélidas enquanto falava, e quando o Rei se aproximou falaram sem demora que tudo pertencia ao Marques Potter.

Até Harry estava surpreso, mas cuidou para que não notassem a confusão em seu rosto. Deixou tudo na mão do gato e fosse o que Deus quisesse.

Ao longo do caminho o gato branco avisou outros aldeões e fez as mesmas ameaças até chegar ao enorme castelo do real dono daquelas terras.

Não esperou ser anunciado, entrou sem se importar por estar sujando o chão com suas botas e entrou no salão de jantar onde sabia que encontraria quem procurava.

- Ora, ora, - a voz irrompeu do fundo da sala – Finalmente voltou para pedir perdão e aceitar o seu destino?

- Olá pai. – respondeu o gato sarcástico – Que saudades.

- Pronto para admitir que estava errado? Amar sua mãe acima do que eu podia oferecer e desistir de tudo por causa de ridículas emoções humanas. Que desperdício de talento. – perguntou o homem.

- Na verdade vim por outro motivo. – respondeu de forma misteriosa o pequeno animal.

- E posso saber para que veio então?

- Fiquei sabendo que já não é um feiticeiro muito bom, sendo assim logo o seu feitiço estará quebrado e quem mandará nessas terras serei eu. Pena que já tenha matado minha mãe, ela poderia ser feliz com você fora da jogada. – respondeu simplesmente.

A risada sem vida soou no salão.

- Deu para fazer piadas agora Draco? – perguntou o pai – Será que foram todos esses anos como um simples gato que finalmente lhe deixaram louco?

- Lucius Malfoy, meu pai, isso é medo de que eu tenha descoberto que já está velho e fraco? Aposto que já nem consegue se transformar como fazia antigamente.

Sorriu internamente ao ver as feições do pai ficando rubras de raiva.

- Vou lhe mostrar que continuo poderoso como sempre fui!

E num piscar de olhos virou um grande leão rugindo e assustando a todos.

Apesar de sentir o sangue gelar vendo a força que seu pai ainda tinha, Draco respirou fundo controlando seus nervos.

- Isso é tão simples. Você mesmo me disse que é muito mais fácil se transformar em um animal grande. Faça algo que realmente me mostre que estou errado pai.

Viu o rosto do leão se contorcer de raiva e em segundos uma cobra deslizava em cima da mesa em direção do gato branco.

Com uma rapidez enorme Draco levantou a faca e arrancou a cabeça da cobra fora.

No momento em que fez isso seu corpo de animal começou a se contorcer e em pouco tempo estava de volta ao normal. Caminhou até um espelho e o alivio de ver o feitiço quebrado foi tão grande que quase chorou.

Recuperando-se rapidamente foi ao seu antigo quarto e trocou de roupa separando uma muda para Harry. Depois desceu ordenando aos serviçais que tratassem Harry como o Marques Potter e dono daquelas terras.

Nenhum deles se recusou, muitos reconheceram o jovem Draco Malfoy e acataram suas ordens.

Quando o rei chegou Draco estava pronto para recebê-lo.

- Majestade – falou Draco – Fique a vontade enquanto o Marques Potter troca suas vestes.

Harry estava confuso e procurava o gato em todos os lados enquanto o jovem que o recebera mostrava o caminho para o quarto.

- Desculpe, mas você viu meu gato? – perguntou Harry enquanto se trocava – Ele é branco e tem olhos de cor cinza e, claro, ele fala.

Escutou a risada límpida do jovem que o recebera e olhou-o de novo. Sua pele era branca e delicada, seus cabelos loiros pareciam sedosos caindo levemente em sua testa. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Harry foram os olhos.

- Não pode ser...

- Falei que resolveria nossos problemas Harry. – respondeu Draco com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto fazendo com que o moreno o encarasse admirado.

- Eu não entendo. – falou simplesmente.

- Vou explicar tudo, mas enquanto isso termine de se arrumar.

Enquanto Harry terminava o loiro contou como o pai o havia enfeitiçado após a morte da mãe por medo de retaliação do filho ao saber de suas maldades. Aquelas terras pertenciam ao Duque Malfoy há muitas gerações e agora seriam do Marques Potter.

- Mas eu não posso aceitar isso. – falou Harry – Essas terras são suas por direito.

- Eu renunciei a elas há muito tempo após saber que meu pai a matara por causa de dinheiro e poder. Agora elas serão suas para que tenha a vida que sempre desejou ter. – Draco disse serio.

- E você? – perguntou aproximando-se.

- Acho que vou viajar pelo mundo. – respondeu o loiro simplesmente.

Harry ficou em silêncio incomodado. Estava tudo muito confuso, mas não queria perder seu melhor amigo. Na verdade, seu único amigo. Olhou novamente para Draco admirando suas feições perfeitas.

"Ele é tão lindo..." Pensou sem reparar que encarava o loiro.

Draco notou a maneira que era observado e riu. Ia se afastar porque era o melhor a fazer, mas se Harry ficasse encarando-o daquela maneira não conseguiria manter suas resoluções.

- E que tal se... – começou o moreno – Você ficasse aqui comigo me ajudando. E fosse viajar somente quando eu já estivesse pronto?

- Gostaria disso? – perguntou Draco com um leve sorriso.

- Muito. – respondeu Harry.

- Seria por quanto tempo mais ou menos? – perguntou novamente aproximando-se do moreno.

- Muito tempo. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

- Acho que posso viver com isso. – falou o loiro simplesmente.

O sorriso que Harry abriu fez com que Draco esquecesse qualquer outra coisa que passasse por sua cabeça. Apaixonara-se por um rapaz e agora amava um homem. No momento em que havia notado isso, sabia que estaria perdido.

Aproximou-se do moreno depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios e se afastando em seguida.

- Temos um Rei nos aguardando. Já demoramos demais, vamos logo. – disse o loiro.

Os olhos esmeraldas de Harry brilhavam.

- Ele que espere. – o moreno respondeu.

E envolvendo a cintura de Draco puxou-o para outro beijo.


End file.
